This invention relates to a personal identification system for identifying whether or not a person using an IC card, such as a cash card or credit card, in a business transaction is the rightful owner of the card.
Information cards containing IC circuits (called IC cards) are very difficult to forge or misuse, and their secrecy-maintenance capabilities are excellent. They also have the advantage of being able to store a large amount of information.
When the owner of an IC card uses it in a business transaction, he will already have entered his personal identification number into the IC circuit beforehand, so that his rightful ownership can be confirmed. This number is not known by anyone except the rightful owner; not even by the bank employees who issued it. If the owner forgets the number, it is absolutely impossible to use the card.